1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector for a heatable fluid line with a housing. The connector has a pipe connection that can be connected to a pipe, a connection geometry for a connecting element and a heater outlet channel. A through-channel extends through the pipe connection to the connection geometry and the heater outlet channel with the through-channel forming an angle α≠0°.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a heatable fluid line with a connector of this type.
2. Discussion of Background Information
The invention is explained below based on a fluid line which is used to transport urea from a storage container to a consumption location. Urea is used with diesel engines in order to reduce the emission of nitrogen oxides.
When a fluid line of this type is installed in a motor vehicle, at low outdoor temperatures there is a risk that the urea will freeze in the fluid line so that it can no longer flow. It is therefore known to heat the fluid line, for example, by a heater guided through the pipe.
In many cases the fluid line is composed of several sections that can be connected to one another by connectors. Even when the fluid line is composed of only one single section, it generally requires a connector, with the aid of which the single line section can be connected to the units to be connected, for example, a tank and an injection pump.
The heater can basically be only the length of the single line section. In order to nevertheless achieve the most complete possible heating of the fluid line, the heater is also inserted into the connector. However, the heater must also be removed from the connector again in order not to interfere with the connection geometry.
In the case of a connector that has a through-channel that runs essentially in a straight line, the heater must be guided out laterally. To this end, the heater outlet channel is provided, which stands at an angle of ≠0° to the through-channel. Angles of 20° to 80° are usual. In order to move the heater into the heater outlet channel, during production, the heater must be inserted through the pipe connection and from the side of the connection geometry an auxiliary tool must be inserted, which deflects the heater so far that it can exit through the heater outlet channel. This makes production complex and susceptible to faults. There is always a risk that the auxiliary tool will also damage the wall of the through-channel, which can lead to leaks in the region of the connection geometry, for example.